AllOfMyFavoriteThings com
by More Than You Can Handle
Summary: The Life of Sybil Trelawney, written on her very own JWizardournal. A few laughs are guaranteed for all.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Life of Sybillll Trelawney, written on her very own Journal website. A few laughs are guaranteed for all.

Disclaimer: I'm not worthy to own anything Harry Potter-ish. And the idea of a blog for wizards isn't even my own. I was inspired by the story "A Hogwart's Blog" by Twilyght. You should read that story, too.

is only accessible through the WizardNet, which you can only get onto if you have a wand, and one would have to go through the WizardNet site called . Thank you.

Journal Entry: 88  
Date: February 27  
Mood: Vapid

It's so hard being clairvoyant these days. More and more people don't believe in this accurate way to foresee what is coming. A student of mine shows just this. Silly, young Hermione Granger. Her attitude is completely unreasonable when it comes to me. I can't understand it, if I were her, I would want to be as nice as possible to me so that I would know what the future held for me. Well, the poor girl has no idea what's in store for her. And I won't feel sorry for her when that day comes. I won't.

As per usual, everything I predicted for myself today came true. Yesterday, I predicted that I would get seven reviews on that day's blog, and I did. I also predicted that today would be intermittently cloudy, due to the position of Mars and Venus. I also predicted that my student Neville Longbottom would break one of my teacups, which he did.

Today, I have some very interesting predictions for February 28. They are as follows:  
1. Severus will lose a sock.  
2. There will be an abnormal amount of wind, due to the position of Jupiter in Saturn's court.  
3. A student named Colin Creevey will break his most treasured possession, and  
4. Hagrid's vegetables will fail to grow tomorrow, due to unknown pests.

_Comments:  
_  
As usual, Sybill, you have proven once again how divination is such an important skill to learn.  
_posted by: AlbusD_

Sybill, I must inform you that my socks cannot get lost, because I do not wear any.  
_posted by: SeverusS_

I hope you know that Neville feels awful about breaking that tea cup.  
_posted by: anonymous user_

Have you ever studied meteorology, Sybill?  
_posted by:_ _MinervaM_

Journal Entry: 89  
Date: February 28  
Mood: Relaxed

Ah, today was a wonderful day to make predictions. All that wind blew the future right into my lap. I really must say that it's a shame not all of my students have this talent. It's quite useful, I'll have you know. Why, today I woke up and had the strangest feeling in my gut. After much contemplation, I divined that it was a sign that someone would get a stomach ache right before my third class of the day. Knowing this, I easily planned my lesson for that class around having an odd number of students. How right I was! After my third class of diviners settled in, I noticed that there was one person missing. When I asked who was missing and why, Miss Parkinson informed me that Miss Bulstrode had come down earlier with a small case of the stomach flu. Much aggrieved was I to learn that she was ill. However, this showed me the truth of my divination. I was much heartened by it.

Now, in reference to yesterday's predictions, I would like to ask Severus something. Do you own any socks, Professor?  
About my other predictions, Miss Weasley informed me that Mr. Creevey did, in fact, drop his camera on one of the stair cases this morning. I have visual proof that Hagrid's vegetables did not grow, because my classroom looks out over the grounds. I already mentioned the abnormal amount of wind.

Today, I do not feel like divulging what the future has shown me, on account that some people may become obsessed with learning about the future, and beg me to tell their daily horoscope every day. My third eye informed me that if I continued this practice, many of my readers would insist on this practice. I can't condone that because it would drain my third eye for when I really need it.

_Comments:  
_  
I owned socks a few years ago, but not anymore, Sybill. There were hideous, so I threw them away.  
_posted by: SeverusS  
_  
I was right. Seeing that you threw away your socks, you have lost them.  
_posted by: SibylT  
_  


But, Professor, you said that Professor Snape would lose only ONE sock.  
_posted by: LunaL_

Thank you for the support, Miss Lovegood. Six points to Ravenclaw.  
_posted by: SeverusS  
_  
Have you ever considered writing a book of your own, Professor? I'm sure many people would love to read some of your own ideas about divination.  
_posted by: NarcissaM_

I enjoy reading your predictions, Sybill. They shine light on what would be a most troublesome day.  
_posted by: FilliusF  
_

Journal Entry: 92  
Date: March 3  
Mood: Crestfallen

I must admit that I am very disappointed this evening. For once, none of my students were able to grasp the theory that I taught them today. There must have been a disturbance in the aura of the school today. A very bad disturbance. But no matter. I gave every class homework – oh nothing too terrible, just reading up on the theory – and I will try again with them tomorrow. Tomorrow should go better, I have that _feeling_ again.

_Comments:_

Don't worry, Sybill dear, I'm sure it was just a strange happenstance. It happens to me quite regularly.  
_posted by: PomonaS_

Professor, what have you done to my vegetables? They aren't growing!  
_posted by: RubeusH_

This new theory is hard work, Professor!  
_posted by: PadmaP_

Then you should apply yourself more, Miss Patil.  
_posted by: MinervaM_

Alright, this is just a tester to see how it goes. Tell me how you like it, and you'll get a cyber cookie. With cyber chocolate chips. Trelawney should hopefully be back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The Life of Sybill Trelawney, written on her very own Journal website. A few laughs are guaranteed for all.

Disclaimer: I own half a box of pop tarts. Also, I don't own any of the characters used and mentioned in this story. They all belong to Joanne Rowling.

[[ is only accessible through the WizardNet, which you can only get onto if you have a wand, and one would have to go through the WizardNet site called . Thank you.]]

Journal Entry: 97  
Date: March 9  
Mood: Bouncy

I do not know why, but for some reason I feel, well, bouncy today. Before those of you who doubt me use this as proof against my clairvoyance, let me explain. I have spent many a contemplative hour searching with my Inner Eye the reason for this feeling. For hours, I scoured the shores of my consciousness and the alignments of the planets and stars. Yet, for all that I am worth, something blocked my Inner Sight. I then changed my search and looked instead to the planets. I Divined some interesting things. Both Neptune and Uranus are in conjunction with each other in Pluto's court, which by all accounts seriously affects the mood of all Pisces'. Yet after I found this, my Eye strayed to another shocking finding. Jupiter is currently in such a position that it appears to be exactly _beside_ Saturn and thus both planets are completely blocking my view if Pluto's court, thus hiding the explanation for my strange mood.  
In other news, a fly flew into my tea this morning, which heartily upset me, and lead me to cancel all Divination classes for today because that was only a sign of utmost horror and misfortune for the day. I felt a wave of sadness from my students.  
Oh, and before I forget, Su Li, please be careful of the stairs today.

_Comments:_

Su twisted her ankle by the stairs today, Professor. Your warning did nothing to help her.  
_Posted by: MariettaE_

Don't worry, Marietta, it's fine.  
_Posted by: SuL_

I am dreadfully sorry to hear of your accident, Miss Li.  
_Posted by: SybillT  
_***********  
Um, Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you admitting that you didn't know that Su Li was going to hurt herself? Since you said you were sorry to hear that she had an accident?  
_Posted by: HermioneG_

You're disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations, Hermione!  
_Posted by: LavenderB_

*scoffs*  
_Posted by: HermioneG_

Journal Entry: 100  
Date: March 20  
Mood: Clairvoyant

Before one of you goes off exclaiming how silly of me it is to say that my mood is 'clairvoyant', I shall stave you off by saying that this is how I feel normally every day.  
I do not have much to say today, except for this: Filius, dear Filius, beware the bedroom today!

_Comments:_

Sorry, Professor?  
_Posted by: ColinC_

Is anyone else worried?  
_Posted by: ChoC_

Or highly amused?  
_Posted by: GeorgeW_

What a day to start teach the banishing charm!  
_Posted by: FiliusF_

Professor Trelawney, you are amazing!  
_Posted by: ParvatiP_

Thank you, dear. Five points to Gryffindor.  
_Posted by: SybillT_

Journal Entry: 107  
Date: April 1  
Mood: Low

What a day for us Seers. Knowing what April first is, I tried to look ahead to see what was in store – since I, being a Seer, am completely unused to surprises. And, therefore, I also do not like them. Unfortunately, due to an unfortunate planetary alignment, I could not discern anything for today. Beyond what looked to involve the Weasley twins, a carrot, a bathroom and lots of smoke. Oh, and some very disgruntled teachers.  
Sadly, I have had no word of this prank as of yet, and April Fool's is almost over.

_Comments:_

A carrot?  
_Posted by: FredW_

A bathroom?  
_Posted by: GeorgeW_

Lots of smoke?  
_Posted by: FredW_

Fred, what do you think?  
_Posted by: GeorgeW_

George, it's positively brilliant!  
_Posted by: FredW_

What shall it consist of?  
_Posted by: GeorgeW_

To the drawing board!  
_Posted by: FredW_

Just look at what you've done, Sybill.  
_Posted by: AuroraS_

Really, Sybill, did you have to give them an idea?  
_Posted by: PomonaS_

Must you continually egg on the Weasley twins?  
_Posted by: MinervaM_

Really, dear, next time, don't tell them anything.  
_Posted by: SeptimaV_

Do not touch my dungeons, Weasleys.  
_Posted by: SeverusS_

I commend your excellent clairvoyance, Sybill!  
_Posted by: AlbusD_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There. Another chapter. I apologize profusely for the silence, in both this fic and my other. University/College is hard and time consuming! I can't promise continual updates, of course, but I do promise that I will try to write at least once a week so a chapter can come around every now and then!  
For those of you wondering, 'AuroraS' is Aurora Sinistra, the astronomy teacher and 'SeptimaV' is Septima Vector, the arithmancy teacher. I figured some other teachers deserved screen time.  
Enjoy!


End file.
